narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Fanon: Extreme Ninja Clash
Naruto Fanon: Extreme Ninja Clash is a mobile game that is available on iOS and Play Store. Game Play Extreme Ninja Clash works on the same basis as . Each character is given stats and there may be more than one version akin to Blazing. There are also elements in Extreme Ninja Clash. They are Heart, Skill, Body, Bravery and Wisdom. Elemental affinities will deal more damage to one specific element (see chart). Characters are in a star system with only three levels four-, five-, and six-stars. Six-star characters will have both ninjutsu and Secret Techniques. Four-stars can be awakened to five-stars. Five-stars can be awakened to six-stars. All five-stars awakened from four-stars cannot awaken to six-stars; five is their maximum rarity. Characters with the same title (quotes) can be enhanced together and awaken abilities which will reduce cost. Four-star characters will have 3 abilities, five-stars 4 and six-stars 5. Five and six-stars can be limit broken. Five-star characters that can awaken to six are NOT limit break capable. There are also emergency mission and Impact! characters. Please be sure that Impact! characters can be limit broken. For emergency mission characters, please make up an emergency mission they will appear in. Characters If the character has more than one version, writing their name again is unneeded. Four Star Characters *Fuyuki Haru " "" *Aki Yamanaka " " *Ryo Hyuga " " **"Awakened Eyes" *Teizen Uchiha " " *Shiena Uchiha " " *Hokori Uzumaki "Blazing Fury" *Keika Uzumaki "The Academy's Odd One" *Kaminari Arashiyama " " **" " *Nasuka Uchiha "The Grim-Eyed One" Five Star Characters To not confuse people, do NOT list five-star characters that are able to awaken to six-stars. Only list those that can awaken from four-stars. *Fuyuki Haru " " *Aki Yamanaka " " *Ryo Hyuga " " **" " *Teizen Uchiha " " *Shiena Uchiha " " *Hokori Uzumaki "Blazing Fury" *Keika Uzumaki "The Academy's Odd One" *Kaminari Arashiyama " " **" " *Nasuka Uchiha "The Grim-Eyed One" Six Star Characters *Ryo Hyuga " " **" " **" " **" " *Teizen Uchiha "One with the Tailed Beasts" **"World Within a Samsara Kaleidoscope" *Shiena Uchiha "Ace of the Tenseigan" **" " *Fuyuki Haru "Mistress of the Kaleidoscope" **"Renewed Faith" **" " *Aki Yamanaka "Master of the Sword Arts" **"Spiralling Towards Victory" *Hokori Uzumaki "Prideful Vengeance" **"Brutal Murderer" **"Grand Swordsman" *Reiko "Stellar Sage" **"Peaceful Regnant" *Kunneiwa Rimse "The Lost Ancestor" *Keika Uzumaki "Blazing through the Chūnin Exams" **"Respectful Sage" **"The Leaf's Protectress" *Boruto Uzumaki "Cheating with Science" **"With his Own Strength" **"Sage of Konoha" **"Inheriting the Will of Fire" *Ayato "Blade of Hatred" *Kirin "Blade of Love" *Aisaka Uchiha "Blade of Beauty" *Yuhara Uchiha "Blade of Indiscrimination" *Otosaka Uchiha "Prince of the Mirage" *Seidenki Waka "Lady of Obscurity" *Shinden Yamanaka "Fluid Genjutsu" *Xiù-Měi " " **" " *Vendetta Tenkō " " *Omoi Chinoike " " *Eina Yumia "Phoenix Princess" *Rina Yumia "Dance of the Phoenix" *Nasuka Uchiha "A Sharingan Inherited" Seven Star Characters Seven-star characters are basically 6-star characters but with an extra function. They are able to "awaken". Simply take a character at full chakra and charge up chakra for another ninjutsu, e.g. Secret Technique takes 10 chakra, charge 5 more to awaken. To qualify for a seven-star, the character in question must have a type of Titan Awakening, such as Susanoo or a Tailed Beast construct. Their stats could be the same as their six-star counterparts. *Ryo Hyuga "Determined to Protect" *Teizen Uchiha "World within a Samsara Kaleidoscope" *Shiena Uchiha "Master of the Rinnegan" *Fuyuki Haru "Princess of the Seven Pillars" *Keika Uzumaki "The Leaf's Protectress" Phantom Castle Phantom Castle shows up unexpectedly and lets players battle each other. A set of three characters battle their way through the 100 floors and gain points along the way, whether it be victory or defeat. Each floor gives rewards such as ryo, awakening scrolls, enhancement materials, etc. Reach the top floor and get a Phantom Castle exclusive character! (Note: Phantom Castle exclusive characters are received at max rarity, six, so no need to get scrolls to awaken them! You still need ramen to raise their levels though!) Phantom Castle Exclusive Character Phantom Castle Run #1 *Fubuki Uchiha "Unison of Two Wills" Phantom Caste Run #2 *Fuyuki Haru "The Goddess of the Twelve Guardians" Phantom Castle Run #3 *Aki Yamanaka "Priestess of the Prophecy" Phantom Castle Run #4 *Keika Uzumaki "New Bonds with Kurama" Phantom Castle Run #5 *Boruto Uzumaki "Troublemaker" Phantom Castle Run #6 *Eina Yumia "Princess of Flames" *Rina Yumia "Princess of Dust" Summoning Banners Summons are listed in chronological order. New Leaves of Konoha Summon Featuring: Fuyuki Haru "Flowing Beauty"; Aki Yamanaka "Drawing Skills that Rivals God"; Ryo Hyuga "Best of His Class"; Ryo Hyuga "Awakened Eyes"; Teizen Uchiha "Always Aloof" and Shiena Uchiha "Serious Beauty" Description: Konoha has some proud new shinobi to boast. These young genin are now making their debut! Blazing Festival Blazing Festival occurs once per month on the second or third week Featuring: Hokori Uzumaki "Grand Swordsman" Fuyuki Haru "Princess of the Seven Pillars" Aki Yamanaka "Powerful Priestess" Keika Uzumaki "The Leaf's Protectress" Boruto Uzumaki "Inheriting the Will of Fire" Description: Five characters with huge damage capabilities! Limited time only! Get these five characters as huge additions to your teams! The Power of Science Summon Featuring: Boruto Uzumaki "Cheating with Science" Description: Enchanted with the Kote and the power that it gives, Boruto makes an appearance! The Legacy of Naruto Summon Featuring: Keika Uzumaki "The Academy's Odd One"; Keika Uzumaki "Blazing Through the Chūnin Exams" and Boruto Uzumaki "With His Own Strength" Description: Naruto's Will of Fire has been passed on to his children. Keika and Boruto make an appearance! Sages Summon Featuring: Keika Uzumaki "Respectful Sage" and Boruto Uzumaki "Sage of Konoha" Description: The siblings have returned from Mt. Myoboku. Aged 15, these siblings will now show off what they have learned! The Inheritance of the Will of Fire Summon Featuring: Keika Uzumaki "The Leaf's Protectress" and Boruto Uzumaki "Inheriting the Will of Fire" Description: The two offspring of Naruto have been training for the past few years. They are back to protect the Leaf that their father had left in his passing. Keika "The Leaf's Protectress" and Boruto "Inheriting the Will of Fire" are now more powerful than ever! The Siblings Summon Featuring: Ryo Hyuga "Newly Attained Six Paths Sage Mode"; Ryo Hyuga "Six Paths Clairvoyance"; Teizen Uchiha "One With the Tailed Beasts" and Shiena Uchiha "Ace of the Tenseigan" Description: The Siblings of the Leaf have arrived! Ryo "Newly Attained Six Paths Sage Mode", Teizen "One With the Tailed Beasts" and Shiena "Ace of the Tenseigan" make an appearance! Vengeance's Oath Summon Featuring: Ryo Hyuga "World Filled with Despair"; Teizen Uchiha "World Within a Samsara Kaleidoscope" and Shiena Uchiha "Master of the Rinnegan" Description: Having lost their father, the siblings are filled with despair. They make an appearance with Mangekyō Sharingan and Rinnegan! To Protect Summon Featuring: Ryo Hyuga "Determined to Protect" Description: Having overcame the death of his father, Ryo now makes an appearance with his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan! Revival Summon Featuring: Fuyuki Haru "Mistress of the Kaleidoscope"; Aki Yamanaka "Master of the Sword Arts" and Hokori Uzumaki "Prideful Vengeance" Description: The age has changed and the new leaves have arrived. Fuyuki "Mistress of the Kaleidoscope", Aki "Master of the Sword Arts" and Hokori "Prideful Vengeance" make an appearance! Overcoming Hardships Summon Featuring: Fuyuki Haru "Renewed Faith" Description: Two sisters. Their will combines. Fuyuki "Renewed Faith" battles through the field with Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan!" The Royal Court Summon Featuring: Fuyuki Haru "Princess of the Seven Pillars" and Reiko "Peaceful Regnant" Description: The prophesied Princesses has arrived. Fuyuki "Princess of the Seven Pillars" and Reiko "Peaceful Regnant" will now create a kingdom that will last for eons! Students Summon Featuring: Ayato "Blade of Hatred"; Kirin "Blade of Love"; Aisaka Uchiha "Blade of Beauty"; Yuhara Uchiha "Blade of Indiscrimination"; Otosaka Uchiha "Prince of the Mirage"; Seidenki Waka "Lady of Obscurity" and Shinden Yamanaka "Fluid Genjutsu" Description: Students from six prestigious schools are about to test their powers. Let the Lindwurm Festa begin! Phoenix Siblings Summon Featuring: Eina Yumia "Phoenix Princess" and Rina Yumia "Dance of the Phoenix" Description: The twins most widely known as the Phoenix Siblings make an appearance!